Los siete cuervos del pecado
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Si existiera un premio a la persona más tolerante y paciente del mundo, sin lugar a dudas, el merecedor de ese reconocimiento, sería Makoto Kyogoku. Por mostrarse sereno ante el carácter de su novia, Sonoko Suzuki.
1. Envidia

**_¡Ciaossu!_**

_Después de mucho tiempo...Estoy de regreso nwn_

_ Sé que me extrañaron de alguna manera o3o, lo sé. Ya estoy en la época de la preparatoria y cada vez es más difícil...Pero aquí estoy. __Bueno, esta vez les traigo un proyecto que ya tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo. __Un conjunto de One-shots relacionados con los pecados capitales :D... Seh, este tipo de ideas se te ocurren cuando miras un programa de televisión y hablan de dicho tema ,en el cual personas se disfrazan de los pecados y bla-bla-bla...Por cierto, eran muy buenos disfraces._

_Y pensé... "¡Los haré con Detective Conan!" Un anime muy querido por mí._

_El título se lo puse recordando la canción de __"Nanatsu no ko", creativo, ¿no? :v_

* * *

**_Pecado_**_: Envidia_**_._**

**_Personajes de DC: _**_Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara._

_**Raiting: **Normal, nada raro.**  
**_

**_Declaración: _**_Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama.**_

_**¡Disfruten! **_

* * *

**_"Envidia"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era sábado por la noche.

Shiho Miyano vestida con abrigo verde, falda café y zapatillas negras. Salió a caminar, hoy no era un día muy preferible para ella.

Miró el cielo nocturno.

Era inmenso, como una cortina de terciopelo negro con pequeños puntitos brillantes. Y así, siguió recorriendo por largos ratos las calles de la ciudad de Beika y la inundaba la nostalgia. Entonces se dirigía a un bar, que no recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que fue ahí, sólo sabía que lo visitaba seguido, convirtiéndose en una cliente frecuente y se pasaba todo el tiempo a tomar Ginebra.

Mucha, mucha, mucha Ginebra.

El profesor Agasa y el ex novio de su hermana Akemi, cuyo verdadero nombre era Akai, le recordaban de forma constante que era sumamente perjudicial para su salud, pero ella, testaruda y obstinada como era, las palabras no llegaban a ser escuchadas por sus oídos sordos. También le comentaban que se parecía a Kogoro Mouri, pero ella seguía ignorando. Continuando así con su rutina. Comúnmente, se quedaba seis o siete horas en aquel bar, tomando en tranquila soledad una botella tras otra sin parar. Los demás clientes del bar no se atrevían a acercarse o molestarle. Y más, si aquel sujeto de gabardina negra, estaba afuera del bar, cuidándola.

Podrían estar ebrios, pero no estúpidos.

Pero Shiho nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre, estaba demasiada concentrada en beber… Inclusive cuando se sentía más deprimida de lo normal, entonces se quedaba por mucho más rato. Casi al amanecer del día siguiente. Y hoy era una de esas ocasiones, en las que se sentía sumamente mal. El bar siempre era el mismo, todos la conocían. Cuando entró, una chica de cabello azabache recogido por una coleta, le saludó con un ademán. Shiho respondió con un ladeo de cabeza y se fue hasta la última mesa del rincón.

La más alejada de toda las demás. Esa era _su_ mesa.

La chica se acercó a ella con familiaridad, y sonreía teniendo entre manos una libreta y un lápiz.

—Buenas noches, Shiho-chan. —le saludó— ¿Qué vas a ordenar hoy?

—Sabes que es lo de siempre. —respondió Shiho con tono seco, pero cordial.

—¿Ginebra? — preguntó.

La joven Miyano asintió

—¿1895?

Shiho ladeó la cabeza en negación. Apoyó su cabeza en su muñeca reclinada y suspiró. Necesitaba algo fuerte para esta noche, algo sumamente fuerte.

—Gordon´s.

La camarera la miró con curiosidad y después con asombro. Hacía ya un tiempo que esa chica frecuentaba su bar, aunque no tenía aspecto corriente y rebelde —como todos los demás clientes—, era lo contrario: rasgos finos como el de una muñeca, cabello claro y ojos que eran como dos esmeraldas, parecía de una familia adinerada…Entonces, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Todas las noches bebía mucho, grandes cantidades de alcohol y nunca problemas.

También el dueño del bar lo había pensado, esa chica no era alcohólica sino hasta que llego a su bar. Conocía muy bien a ese tipo de personas. Sus años de experiencia no eran en vano. Teorizó que esa joven estaba pasando por una profunda e intensa depresión, tenía esa mirada llena de tristeza y vacía. Y la camarera se sorprendió, esta vez había pedido una marca de Gin verdaderamente potente.

Suspiró.

Ella no tenía que entrometerse en la vida de sus clientes, no era parte de su trabajo.

—Está bien —dijo la camarera de cabello negro y anotó la orden en la libreta—. Te la traeré en breve.

Se marchó, dejando a Shiho sola con la amargura que la rodeaba por completo. En esa noche se sentía como una verdadera mierda andante. Olvidó aquello y se concentró en la demás gente del bar. Eran personas corrientes, los muchachos eran indecentes al igual que las muchachas que les acompañaban.

Se escuchó un carraspeo. La científica se giró y vio que su orden ya había llegado y la mujer estaba esperando el pago. Sonrió nerviosa y le colocó los billetes en la charola y nuevamente se marchó. Los ojos le destellaron al ver la botella. Tomó la Ginebra, la destapó sin esfuerzo alguno y la levantó hacia el vacío.

En un gesto de brindis…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kudo-kun. —dijo con un horrendo nudo en la garganta.

Dio el primer trago de la noche. La bebida se deslizo ardiente por su garganta y después llegó un sabor amargo, dejando su paladar seco como un desierto. Ya estaba acostumbrada al sabor, y lo que le esperó fue una enorme satisfacción.

Era sábado, cuatro de mayo. En que se conmemoraba el cumpleaños veintisiete de Shinichi Kudo, su mejor amigo y que fue su compañero, al único que había amado y amaría. ¡Por supuesto! Había sido invitada a la mencionada celebración, pero no tenía valor suficiente para resistir verlo feliz con ella.

Con Ran Mouri.

Entonces prefirió largarse a un bar para ahogar sus penas. Digno, ¿no? Se preguntó si aquella mujer tan parecida a Akemi, le estaría tratando bien, si sería feliz. Lo más probable era que sí, y lo sabía. Que en estos momentos estaría divirtiéndose, lleno de lujos que se merecía, siendo tratado como un rey que era y siendo feliz como siempre, siempre se lo había merecido.

Y Ran estaría con él, haciéndole el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tomó otro trago… largo. Ya lo había aceptado que esa constante amargura que sentía en la boca, le hacían llenarse de ira y le hacía perder el control, era inmensa _envidia_.

Enorme y pura _envidia_.

_Envidia_ de Ran Mouri.

_Envidia_ de que ella lo tuviese, que tuviese todo su amor, entrega incondicional, preocupación, devoción sólo para ella.

Que él sufriese, riese, incluso llorase y se alegrará únicamente por ella. Sus pensamientos, sentimientos y palabras sólo estuvieran dedicados a ella. Que su felicidad dependiera de lo que ella dijera. Shinichi era todo para Ran…y…Ran…todo para Shinichi. Exactamente, eran como dos piezas de un puzzle hechas para encajar. Aunque le doliera admitirlo. Kudo había nacido para ser el consejero, amigo, novio y marido de Ran durante toda su vida. No tenía nada qué hacer en esa maravillosa relación.

Tomó otro trago más largo que el anterior.

Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños. Era irónico, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él…En lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en lo mucho que dependía de él, en lo mucho que lo amaba… Y Shinichi ya no estaba con ella, y el único lazo que los unía era lo que fue la "Organización de los Hombres de Negro" que ya hace diez años atrás ya había sido aniquilada en manos de la ley. Lo que quedaba era que sólo eran amigos.

Tomó otro trago y luego otro, y otro.

¿Por qué demonios se tenía que enamorar de la persona que casi le arruina la vida? Pudo haber sido su asesina. Con aquella maldita droga, _APTX 4869_. Su propia creación. La botella ya estaba llegando a su fin y enseguida pidió la otra. Como ya se esperaba, se encontraba mareada, el cuerpo le pesaba. Pero aún no se sentía mejor. El alcohol te hace olvidar y ella lo necesitaba.

Olvidarlo… Olvidar a Shinichi Kudo.

_"Te mataras si sigues __tomando de esa forma..."_

Recordó las gruesas palabras de Akai_. _Sonrió de forma amarga, tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

Morir…

Esperar que el veneno que corría por sus venas, proveniente de la _envidia_ acabara por intoxicarla. Porque de todas formas no podría olvidarlo. Lo amaba, no se creía capaz de dejar de hacerlo y hasta el día en que su vida llegara a su fin, lo extrañaría. También todos los días de su vida blasfemaría hacia Ran Mouri y su suerte y la odiaría de la manera más terrible de todas. Apartó la botella vacía a un lado, quedando espacio suficiente para la siguiente. La noche era joven y apenas iniciaba y los brindis sería en honor a él. Por la felicidad de su imposible amado.

No se había dado cuenta, pero…Estaba bebiendo Ginebra. Bebía Gin, el alias del individuo que casi le jodió la vida a él. Se echó a reír y su risa hizo eco en el bar.

_«Me odio»._ Pensó a la hora que seguía riéndose. Ese día aprendió que la _envidia_ tenía el sabor de la Ginebra…

_La __envidia __sabia a alcohol._

* * *

_¡Espero qué les haya gustado! Y no odio a Haibara...Bueno, sí, un poquito...no mucho. Supongo que se habran dado cuenta del AkaixShiho...Disculpen, pero es mi Ship culposa UvUr. __Por ultimo quiero disculparme con mis amigas que hice llorar al recordarles su ex... pero era necesario y gracias a ustedes pude hacer este Shot nwn._

_¡Primer Shot! ¡Faltan 6! __Y seh, el próximo será la "lujuria"...y sí habrá lemom, así que lemoneros... ¡Prepárense! Que se vendrá lo ácido...Creo que no hace falta que diga el pairing qué voy a utilizar para el próximo...fu-fu-fu-fu __¡Reviews si no es molestia! Me harían muy feliz._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Lujuria

**_¡Ciaossu~!_**

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las tres personas y una anónima que me dejaron una review! _

_Enserio me hicieron muy feliz y ya me sentía súper famosa y especial xD, seh me emociono fácilmente. __Tenía planeado publicarlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada en otras cosas nwn, publicare cada shot viernes y sábados así que el próximo que será "Gula"__ haré todo lo posible para publicarlo el viernes 31 que será Halloween y de eso se tratará el próximo Shot xD._

_Bueno...Este no es mi primer lemon, pero si el primer que publico aquí xD en total solo he escrito 5 así que me considero una total NOVATA. Mientras lo escribía, fui muchas veces al baño para lavarme la cara ya que me ponía muy roja y gritaba: __"¿¡Qué demonios estoy escribiendo!?" __pero ahí seguía, aparte de que de alguna manera me gustaba. Así que siento mucha vergüenza al publicarlo...demasiada pero pues ya ni modo._

_Y sé que no solo soy yo, todas desearíamos estar en el lugar de Ran._

_Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar. Pero antes... Les recomiendo escuchar**: Sleeping With Sirens If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn **que fue la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía este Shot, la voz de Kellin es mi segunda musa y si leen la letra encontraran que encaja -o encajaba- con Shinichi y Ran.**  
**_

* * *

**_Pecado:_**_ Lujuria_

**_Personajes de DC: _**_Shinichi Kudo &amp; Ran Mouri_

**_Raiting: _**_M__\+ 18. Aclaro, lo pueden leer personas que tengan un criterio bien formado._

_**Disclaimer: **__Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama.**_

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

_**"Lujuria"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entraron a la habitación entre besos y caricias, dejando que la _lujuria_ poco a poco dominara sus cuerpos. No se molestaron en encender las luces, la débil luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto.

—S-Shinichi… —susurró Ran al separarse del beso.

—Shhh… —respondió él, volviendo a tomar control de los labios de la chica.

Estaban solos… esta vez, nada ni nadie los interrumpía. No existían las inhibiciones. Ya no más. Al fin harían lo que habían estado esperando y soñado incontables veces. Ella no podía resistirse ante él, simplemente era imposible. Aquel detective lograba romper en millones de pedazos su autocontrol con el más mínimo roce.

Y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar.

Llegó el momento en que el beso se profundizo. Shinichi apretó la cintura de Ran, pegándola a su torso y metió su lengua jugando y explorando cada recoveco de su boca.

Sus besos… Sus caricias…

Eran perfectas, la volvían loca.

La cargó, y él se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo que la joven se sentará en su regazo colocando sus piernas a sus costados. Shinichi comenzó a darle besos cortos en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la frente y por último en la boca. Sus manos dieron un recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica sin olvidar ningún lugar a su alcance. Sintiéndose en las nubes, Ran disfrutaba por cómo estaba siendo tratada: con suma delicadeza, ternura y suavidad. Se dejó tocar por encima de su ropa por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta que su calor corporal aumentaba por cada minuto que transcurría. Y se volvieron a besar. Ran lo rodeó con los brazos para no permitirle separarse y después de un par de minutos comenzó a sentir como él la acariciaba por debajo de su blusa.

Aquello le gustó.

Lo dejó continuar y le facilitó el acceso a su cuelo retirando su cabello. Él aprovechó para morder y chupar dejando una ligera marca morada. Shinichi notaba que Ran no se tensionaba o le ponía trabas, como pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Esta vez parecía estar dispuesta a abandonarse a su cuerpo. Al instante que él la recostó sobre el colchón, ella se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y blusa, exponiendo ante él su abdomen semidesnudo.

—¿Estás segura de hacerlo? Porque no tendre nada de autocontrol, lo sabes. —le advirtió él.

—S-sí… —dijo ella con voz tuitubeante, temblando.

—Ran, estás temblando. —observó Shinichi mostrándose poco convencido, al pensar que Ran sólo accedía para satisfacerlo.

—E-Es que hace frio… —rió.

Él solo sonrió y también se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta. Ella con dedos tímidos lo ayudó a abrir el primer botón de su pantalón. Al terminar, él la abrazó besando su estómago y comenzó a bajar al comienzo de sus jeans abriendo el primer botón para terminar de desnudarla y haciendo lo que sus impulsos le ordenaban. La tenía desnuda de la cintura para abajo doblando las piernas con timidez. Sus manos se acercaron al brassier de la chica y con un chasquido de dedos los broches fueron separados.

Las mejillas de Ran se colorearon de un carmín intenso, era la primera vez que se mostraba así ante Shinichi y no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza. Intentó ocultar su desnudez con los brazos, pero, él fue más rápido y con su boca capturó unos de sus pezones y una de sus manos de aventuró a acariciar el otro. Ran gimoteo y movió su cadera en un vaivén lento ante las descargas eléctricas que sintió. Los dientes de Shinichi rasguñando sin lastimarla, su lengua ávida lamiendo y chupando sus pezones como si fueran un delicioso manjar.

Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien para su propia cordura.

—¡Ah! ¡S-Shinichi! —alcanzó a decir cuando una mano traviesa se deslizó acariciando su piel, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, sin detener lo que estaba haciendo, enloqueciéndola en el proceso.

Con dificultad, Ran asintió.

—¿Sigo? —preguntó otra vez, contemplando las rubicundas de sus mejillas. Ella asintió tímidamente —. Pídemelo…– le susurró al oído, quería escucharla.

—Sigue, por favor… —solicitó con la voz entrecortada.

En ese momento, estando a estas alturas. Ran ya había perdido todo pudor que pudiese cohibirla. Todo perdió definición con Shinichi haciéndola disfrutar en el placer físico. Y después, Shinichi se levantó súbitamente. Ran sólo lo observó en silencio, él se acercó a la puerta cerrándola con llave. La chica pudo observar que Shinichi sólo tenía puesto su bóxer y lo analizó por unos momentos.

—No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. —le explicó—. Estando a éstas alturas.

Se volteó, mirándola con sus ojos cerúleos velados por un halo sombrío de lujuria y pasión ardiente que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo… pero a la vez peligroso.

_«A ver qué tan pervertida eres, Ran »_. Se recriminó en pensamientos la joven, pero no había ni una pizca de culpa dentro de ella.

Shinichi era suyo, le pertenecía. Tenía todo el derecho de mirarlo y pensar en él como se le diera la gana.

—Me estás mirando de una forma muy sensual. —murmuró el detective con una sonrisa que estremeció a Ran.

Shinichi se volvió a colocar sobre Ran con la postura de un felino.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por donde quieras…

Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en el rostro del detective. La detalló con la mirada por unos momentos, contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven: esas piernas largas y delgadas que solía ver en la escuela debido a la falda que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y que algunas veces subía un poco más, su cintura perfectamente acentuada y ,esos pechos que siempre había soñado con verlos.

La palabra _perfección_ cobró sentido para él.

Ran abrió más sus ojos cuando Shinichi empezó a bajar la mirada, llegando a su intimidad y bajó su cabeza para hundirse en uno de sus sitios más sagrados.

Le fue imposible silenciar el grito que salió de su boca. Un cosquilleo viajó por su espalda haciendo que se arqueara, apretó sus manos enredando entre sus dedos las sábanas debido a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. La exquisita sensación de la lengua y dientes del chico acariciando su clítoris y la _virginidad_ de su entrada, literalmente le hacían perder el sentido.

Algo en ella se estaba liberando. Ran retiró sus manos de las sábanas para dirigirlas a la cabeza de Shinichi. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño del chico mientras él la lamia y besaba con más intensidad.

Su estómago se encogió mientras sufría el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Él ya había dejado de darle placer oral y volvía a besarla en la boca, ella le correspondió al instante, sabía que Shinichi no le daría descanso. Una vez iniciado todo esto, no se detendria.

Shinichi disfrutó de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, porque quería conocerla de pies a cabeza, hasta el rincón antes prohibido. Ahora solo quería ponerla de rodillas y que ella le diera placer con la boca. Pero no, consideró que era mucho para la primera vez de la chica y no la obligaría a hacer algo que probablemente no accediera. Así que intentó olvidarlo. Pero como si ella le hubiese leído la mente en esa ocasión, Ran bajó su cabeza a la altura de su virilidad y comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua tímidamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos como si le pidiera permiso.

—Continua…—le pidió con su voz en un tinte gutural, impropio de él.

Aún no se creía que Ran lo estuviera haciendo, la tomó suavemente del cabello y la incentivo a seguir y a introducirlo en su boca. Le indicaba con leve tirones el ritmo que debía seguir y que Ran no dudaba en hacerlo.

Ella se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien, los gemidos del chico fueron su respuesta. El _clímax_ le estaba llegando a él y retiró bruscamente a la chica para evitar que terminara en su boca.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó, pensando en que pudo haberla lastimado.

—No importa. —le dijo para que no se preocupara, y lo besó.

Shinichi la abrazó y se deleitó con los mordiscos que ella le brindaba a su cuello… Él también la había extrañado durante todo este tiempo en el que estuvo encerrado en el cuerpo en el cuerpo de un niño de diez años. Al fin podía abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Remediar todo el daño que le había hecho antes. Ran lo miró con ojos suplicantes y al instante él comprendió de lo que se trataba.

—Y yo era el pervertido, ¿eh?

Ella gruñó anhelante.

—Hazlo…—pidió entre suspiros.

Shinichi sonrió y accedió.Inevitablemente, no puedo evitar un poco de miedo a lo desconocido, tenía el presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El detective notó su nerviosismo y le besó el cuello tratando de calmarla. Deslizó un largo mechón de su cabello marrón detrás de su oreja.

—Ran…—le susurró—. Te amo.

Escucharlo decirle eso le hizo feliz, esbozó una sonrisa y le besó su mejilla. Se preparó para recibir la virilidad de su amado, estaba empapada en su entrepierna. Él se situó entre sus piernas descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella otra vez. Sabía que si lo hacía lento iba a ser más doloroso. Tan sólo comenzó a entrar, y sintió lo tensa que se había puesto de un momento a otro.

—Tranquila…—habló con suavidad, acariciando con una mano la mejilla femenina— ¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—Más que cualquier otra cosa…—admitió, trayendo como consecuencia, un suave y adorable rubor en su rostro.

—Entonces, concéntrate y sólo piensa en eso.

Aprovechó para hundirse más, mientras la chica apretaba los párpados con fuerza.

—M-Me duele…—se quejó, pensando que Shinichi era mucho más grande de lo que pudo ver y ella más estrecha de lo que imaginaba.

Shinichi la besó apasionadamente, la agarró por los glúteos y de un movimiento entró en ella. Ran no pudo gritar por el beso, lágrimas de dolor empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y Shinichi las borró con su lengua. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda desquitándose del dolor al sentir que algo se rompía dentro de ella, se quedó aturdida, sus sentidos estaban abrumados. Se consideró masoquista, pues el dolor de alguna manera le empezaba a agradar.

—Ésta será la última vez en la que te haga daño, lo prometo…—la consoló cuando otra vez lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ran y las borraba con sus labios.

Shinichi empezó a moverse pausadamente y a la vez algo torpe, signos de su inexperiencia. Con tal de que el chico se moviera se sentía menos adolorida, por un lado le gustaba que fuese Shinichi quien la penetrara y por el otro, el dolor seguía presente, paseando por su entrepierna y cadera, pero a pesar de eso, no quería que se detuviera. En ese instante, una explosión intensa de placer invadió a Ran. Y poco a poco enredó sus piernas a la cadera del chico.

Este era el placer absoluto.

Se sentía en el paraíso, ahora entendía la adicción de las personas al sexo, envolvía en una sensación increíblemente embriagante, nada podía ser mejor que aquella mezcla de saciedad y sed de más. Después de unos momentos, Shinichi ya había adaptado un ritmo más rápido. Ran no sabía qué hacer más que arquearse y gemir cada vez más alto. Desesperada, buscó a ciegas los labios del detective ensamblando sus labios en un afectuoso beso. Él aceleró su ritmo aumentando la fricción de sus sexos, gimoteos ahogados nacían entre las bocas unidas que ya sin mesura se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas.

La chica por intuición imitó las acciones de su pareja, uniéndose al vigoroso oscilar de caderas haciendo que ambos se perdieran en una tempestad de placenteras sensaciones. Sus bocas se dieron una tregua. Bastó con reflejarse en los ojos del otro para entender lo que deseaban a continuación. Él se retiró lentamente y volvió a penetrarla a la misma velocidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Gimieron en sincronía.

La imagen que captaba sus ojos de Ran gimiendo con sus párpados apenas divididos dejando entrever sus dilatadas pupilas, lo eclipsó. Era tan _sensual_ que debió de haber sido ilegal. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, inundando la habitación de sus jadeos y gemidos. Sus cabellos comenzaban a pegarse en sus frentes, producto del sudor. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cerrados demostraban mezcla de pudor y _éxtasis_.

Respiraban acompasadamente.

De un momento a otro. Cambiaron de lugares y Ran estaba arriba de Shinichi, se quedaron quietos por un rato para contemplar la vista que tenía cada uno. Shinichi, desde su punto de vista, Ran se veía hermosa; su perfecta silueta, su largo cabello cayendo como cascada teniendo fin en su cintura y por último esa blanca piel con aroma embriagante que adoraba acariciar y besar.

Ran notó que Shinichi la miraba con deseo,_ lujuria_ y adoración.

Sus miradas se encontraron, se conocían tan bien que no fue necesario utilizar palabras. Ran comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Shinichi gozaba, tomó con sus manos la cadera de Ran profundizando más el contacto y ayudándole a aumentar el ritmo. La chica se dio cuenta del éxtasis en su pareja, estimulada por la situación, se lanzó a atacar su boca buscando con su lengua el paladar del chico. Giraron de nuevo, Shinichi retomó su lugar sobre Ran embistiéndola con fuerza, eso hizo que la chica soltara un grito de placer.

Se aferró a su varonil espalda gimiendo en voz alta, el nuevo ritmo impuesto había incrementado su propio disfrute.

—Shinichi…

Durante toda su vida, había escuchado a Ran decir su nombre de diferentes formas. Distintos estados de ánimo. Pero nunca de esta forma, llena de _erotismo_ y entrega.

—Dilo de nuevo. —pidió, quería escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera otra vez.

Consideró insólito que tan solo una palabra pudiera oírse tan diferente dependiendo de cómo fuera dicha. Haber escuchado su nombre de esa forma alteraba sus sentidos. Mucho más de lo que se encontraban.

—S-Shinichi —obedeció Ran, acercándose a él, rozando sus labios con los propios—. Shinichi…—reiteró.

Entusiasmado, fundió sus labios con los de Ran en un sereno beso, ella le respondió de la misma forma. Se separaron escuchando la sinfonía de sus respiraciones agitadas, aún unidos por el finillo hilo de saliva que se fue consumiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. El joven la abrazó. Shinichi lo estaba disfrutando tanto como Ran, pues el sentirla era el más alto estimulante existente para su ego.

Ella gemía, por _él_. Ella suspiraba, debido a _él_. Ella gritaba a causa de _él_. Ran se retorcía de placer, en sus brazos, era total y completamente suya. Ran estaba llegando a su límite, pensó en lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante todo este tiempo, aunque siempre estuvo con ella como Conan, realmente hubiera estado dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Hubiera sido capaz de haberlo esperado _cien años._

—N-Nunca vuelvas a dejarme…—le pidió con la voz entrecortada, al experimentar por primera vez las oleadas del _placer_ más intenso.

—Nunca lo haré, no de nuevo… Siempre estaré a tu lado…—le susurró al oído al sentir la misma sensación.

Y así, dos almas que estuvieron separadas por tanto tiempo, al fin juntas, con sus gemidos, jadeos y el palmear de sus cuerpos estaban creando lo que los uniría para siempre. Ambos lo sabían, a partir de esa noche, ellos siempre estarían juntos y si era así todo estaría bien. No podían prometer que no se rompería nada pero ante cualquier situación no se separarían nunca.

—Te amo, Shinichi…—gimió al mismo tiempo que se movía con él y tenía su segundo orgasmo de la noche, más intenso que el anterior

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir su miembro comprimido por el interior de Ran, el final fue inevitable. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó sus dientes mientras emitía un gemido ronco, siendo víctima de su primer orgasmo, liberando la caliente esencia de su hombría en el vientre de su pareja. Ésta se sonrojó enormemente al sentir el cálido fluido invadirla por completo. Marcándola como suya. La sensación de gozo aunmentó cuando la notó desbordar hasta llegar a sus muslos. Ahora, le pertenecía al chico de cabellos castaños.

Y eso, estaba perfecto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se quedaron abrazados sin deshacer su unión. Con sus rostros refugiados en el cuello del otro disfrutando los efectos de la culminación de su acto y normalizando su pulso. Giraron por última vez y Shinichi recostó a Ran encima suyo, ella estaba muy exhausta, parecía con ganas de dormir.

—Te amo también, lo sabes. —le dijo él en cuanto recuperó el aliento, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ran.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias por volver a mi lado, detective idiota. —le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, jalando las sábanas hacia ellos y acurrucándose en su pecho. Él rió por lo último que mencionó ella en la noche.

Ambos, cansados, continuaron acariciándose y besándose tiernamente, hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

* * *

_Bien! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Y esta vez... Por favor... dejen review... En estos casos... EL SILENCIO ME MATA, ME MATA! Y si muero, ya no habrá más e-e pero enserio, aunque sea para que me digan que soy una pervertida._

_¡Segundo Shot! ¡Faltan 5! __El próximo "Gula" contendrá comedia nwn. __Ay... aún siento mucho pudor y vergüenza..._

_B__ueno ahora me dedicare a responder sus preciosas reviews._

**_Illusion of Crystal: _**_Seh, lo sabía que esta temática ya es muy común entre los fanfics pero como no había visto ninguno de DC pues decidí hacerlo yo xD aparte de que en ese momento solo pensaba en DC xD, ay mujer... Me sonrojas, seh, un poco OOC el anterior con Shiho/ Ai pero supongo que cuando extrañas a alguien te pones así y utilice parte de la filosofía de una amiga que para todo la solución es embriagarte xD. Espero que también te guste este como el anterior ¡Gracias por la review!_

_**Guest (querida persona anónima): **Me alegra que te haya gustado el primero, sé que este te va a encantar querida compañera ShinRantista xD Ami también me irrita bastante y eso es poco, pero pues son opiniones y hay que respetarlas...Pero la cosa cambia cuando son opiniones groseras. De hecho~ dicen las malas lenguas que la tercera guerra mundial no será entre Estados Unidos y China sino entre CoAistas y ShinRantistas (? ¡Gracias por la review!_

**_Shihoran: Yo_**_ también te amo xD con H de Haruka y Heiji (? No odio a Shiho, al contrario es mi segundo personaje favorito de DC solo me molestan sus fans obsesivos y cuando escribí "Envidia" estaba MUY molesta por ello, creo que plasme muy bien mis emociones. Disculpa mi Dislexia (?, el maestro de redacción que tengo es una basura UvU ya que a cada rato dice "Muchachos, ¿nos damos un Break?" es decir que con él es otro receso xD...Tu abuelo.-. ¡Salúdamelo! xD Espero que te guste este...Aunque sea Lemon nwn. Por cierto, posiblemente estés viendo el nacimiento de Ia (? ...¡Gracias por la review!_

_Sin nada más qué decirles..._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Gula

_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_Bien, estoy pensando en alguna buena disculpa…_

_Pues en primer lugar, discúlpenme por haberme tardado mucho, y no haber publicado el viernes ni sábado, no era mi intención… El problema fue de que un virus de las computadoras de mi escuela le entro a mi USB y borro todo los archivos que tenía, incluyendo trabajos escolares… __Tuve que reescribir el capítulo sin el mismo resultado, pero me esforcé para que quedara bien._

_Y aunque ya sea algo tarde xD ¡__Trick-or-treat__! __¡__Feliz Halloween!_ _sé que ya es muy tarde… __¡Gracias por sus reviews! ;u; todas fueron preciosas nwn, no me esperaba tantas en tan solo dos capítulos… __Bien, quizás se sorprendan, ya que los personajes que utilizaré en éste pecado no son muy utilizados… Supongo que pasara lo mismo con__ "soberbia"_

_Una cosa: ¿Ya vieron el opening 39? ¡OMG! ¡Pero qué belleza!_ ¡SHINRAN FTW! *O* ¡SHINRAN EPIC! OwO ¡ShinRan y más ShinRan!

_Ya, tenía que decirlo, no lo aguantaba xDDD_

_Bueno, ya podemos continuar. Espero que les agrade este capítulo nwn…_

* * *

**Pecado:** Gula

**Personajes de DC**: Ayumi Yoshida, **Genta Kojima**, Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya

**Rating:** No se preocupen, vuelve a ser normalito nwn, para todas las edades.

_**Declaración:**_ _ Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama.**_ Ni tampoco los "misteriosos" personajes que hacen aparición.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**"Gula"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Halloween.

El día en que los niños se disfrazan de distintas criaturas: zombis, vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, etc… Con el propósito de salir a las calles a pedir dulces de casa en casa.

-No hagamos nada – replicó Shinichi por enésima vez -, esos niños son unos verdaderos monstruos este día.

El joven detective no era de los que festejaban esa fecha, la idea le parecía muy absurda.

-No seas amargado – respondió Ran por enésima vez también - ¿Por qué estas así? – le preguntó mientras adornaba las paredes de la casa con manchas de sangre falsa con sus manos.

Shinichi había estado en contra de hacer algo en Halloween, solo quería descansar después de haber viajado de Japón a Estados Unidos para resolver un caso. No quería saber nada, y menos si se trataba de niños que parecen pirañas salvajes en busca de dulces.

-Porque los niños son realmente molestos hoy – respondió.

Ran dejo de decorar para acercarse a él, dándole un tierno pero fugas beso en sus labios.

-Sino ayudas a decorar no tendrás uno de estos en días – le acondicionó.

El detective se levantó de golpe y fue a ayudar a Hattori, que estaba colocando una peluca negra y larga a una muñeca de vestido blanco. Ran sonrió contenta y continuó marcando sus manos en las paredes.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer; la casa de Jodie y Akai era muy grande y consistía de tres pisos. Adornarla seria tardado, pero con ayuda sería bastante rápido.

Kazuha y Jodie preparaban dulces de calabaza para los adultos que acompañarán a sus hijos. Heiji y Shinichi que se encargaban de colgar muñecas en los arboles del jardín.

-¡Shinichi- nichan!

El mencionado volteó y recibió un cariñoso abrazo de Ayumi.

-Oh, ya regresaron – les sonrió a los tres niños que habían regresado después de haber dado un tour por el país.

-Estados Unidos es muy grande – dijo Mitsuhiko contento. Le gustó mucho el paseo.

\- Pero casi nos perdemos – agregó Genta.

El mayor rió, mientras Ayumi seguía colgada de su brazo.

-Es normal, es la primera vez que vienen – esbozó una sonrisa – Yo también me perdí cuando tenía su edad.

La niña bajaba del brazo del muchacho regresando al suelo y se colocó a junto a sus amigos.

-Solo que hay algo que no entendí – consideró el moreno niño pensativo.

-¿Qué fue? – le preguntó Shinichi. Heiji colocaba una soga en el cuello de la muñeca mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-Es que cuando pasábamos en las calles habían calabazas en todas partes y algunas personas nos decían _" ¡Happy Halloween!" – _explicó confundido.

-Sí, yo también no lo entendí – añadió Ayumi. Mitsuhiko hizo el ademán de que tampoco entendía.

\- ¿No saben qué es Halloween? – se sorprendió Kudo.

\- No, ¿qué es? – preguntaron al unísono inocentemente los tres niños

"Que niños tan más extraños" – pensaron los detectives.

Estuvieron a punto de contestar, hasta que Ran les ganó.

-Hoy es 31 de Octubre, en Estados Unidos y en algunos países se festeja Halloween, es cuando los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces... – les informó, cuando ahora ponía sus manos en los troncos de los árboles, dándole al jardín un aspecto más terrorífico.

Los ojos de la liga juvenil de detectives brillaron como estrellas al escuchar la palabra _dulce _acariciar sus oídos.

-¿Hoy dan dulces? – Inquirió Genta entusiasmado.

Los mayores asintieron, alegrando a los niños con la noticia. Aquello de salir a pedir dulces sonaba muy bien.

-¿Y los dulces? – esta vez Ayumi preguntó.

-Los dulces los consigues pidiendo de casa en casa, pero tienen que estar disfrazados – continuó Heiji.

-Así que necesitamos disfraces… - concluyó Mitsuhiko llevándose una mano a su mentón.

\- En efecto detective kids – habló Jodie con su tono alegrón característico – hay algunos en el sótano, pueden entrar para verlos y escoger el que más les guste.

Los niños le agradecieron y se fueron corriendo al sótano en busca de sus trajes…

* * *

-¿Por qué tuvimos que disfrazarnos también? – Preguntó Shinichi enfadado, se había disfrazado de vampiro. Una capa negra colgaba de sus hombros, tenía una camisa blanca, encima de la camisa un chaleco rojo y pantalón negro.

-Para darle más ambientación a la casa – respondió su amigo. Con un disfraz de hombre lobo, su cabello castaño se encontraba algo desordenado, dándole el aspecto salvaje. – Por cierto… Tu disfraz es genial, pero el mío lo es más. – agregó con modestia.

-Quizás… ¿Pero sabes que en una pelea ganaría el vampiro?

Y como siempre Shinichi y Heiji comenzaron a discutir, las chicas los miraban preocupadas a que estos empezaran a agarrarse a golpes, por suerte llegó Akai para detenerlos. Como era más alto que los jóvenes detectives, le fue fácil poner autoridad.

El agente del FBI vestía con un traje negro, camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra, en su espalda dos grandes alas: una blanca y la otra negra. En compañía de los menores ya disfrazados

-¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando? Ustedes dos no tienen remedio. – le reprendió a los muchachos.

-Está bien, los regaños no son necesarios – suspiró molesto el detective del Este.

-¿Está todo listo? – inquirió el agente.

-Sí, dentro de diez minutos va a anochecer y abriremos la puerta – respondió Kazuha, con el traje de Caperucita Roja.

-¡Dulces! – exclamo Genta alegre, haciendo reír a los mayores y sus otros dos amigos.

Shinichi se llevó a Mitsuhiko para darle las indicaciones que debían tomar, pues de los tres niños, él era el único en el que podía confiar para cuidar a los otros dos.

Con energía, la liga juvenil de detectives salió corriendo en busca de dulces.

-¡Mira Shinichi! ¿Qué tal? – dijo Ran contenta, vestida de diablilla. Su traje consistía de un vestido corto de color morado con detalles amarillos, cuernos y cola puntiaguda rojas y sus medias rayadas de color morado y rojo.

-¿Estarás vestida así? ¿No crees que llamaras mucho la atención? – le espetó el vampiro, intentando ocultar sus celos al pensar de que otros muchachos la vieran.

-Es Halloween, Shinichi. En este día es normal la atención – respondió alegremente. Dándose cuenta del leve semblante celoso de su novio.

El vampiro desvió su mirada sonrojado, se dirigió a la ventana para llevarse la sorpresa de la noche. Allá afuera, un mar de niños esperando a fuera de la casa.

-Toma… - dijo Ran.

Shinichi volteó para ver que Ran le daba un dulce que tenía forma circular, con envoltura verde y círculos rojos.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó el muchacho, observando a detalle el dulce.

-Eso es un dulce sabor limón, pensé que te gustaría…

-¿Hay dulces sabor limón? – Se sorprendió, abriendo la envoltura incrédulamente con lo que su novia le había dicho y lo metió a su boca –. Oh santo cielo… - su expresión cambió a una alegre - ¡Sí sabe a limón! ¡Es genial! ¡Esto es gloria!

La diabilla sonrió victoriosa, su plan había funcionado. Con aquello basto para que Shinichi se acoplara al ambiente y se emocionará cuando los niños vinieran.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, por ser Halloween había mucha gente disfrazada, desde la gente más pequeña hasta la más grande. Aunque el pequeño grupo de los tres niños destacaban como una uva morada entre muchas verdes.

Por otro lado, estaban los niños corriendo por las calles nocturnas con energía y desbordando alegra, en busca de golosinas y llenar sus calabazas o cráneos de bolsa para engullir más tarde la delicia de su contenido.

La liga juvenil de detectives se encontraba en la multitud de niños, que parecía en realidad un ejército. Platicando de sus ganancias y eligiendo su destino en la busca de dulces.

-¡Viva Estados Unidos! – Exclamó Genta disfrazado de una calabaza.

-¡Hay que venir más seguido! – añadió con alegría Ayumi, disfrazada de una linda muñeca antigua de vestido violeta con una peluca de cabello negro y rizado.

-Todo se lo debemos a Shinichi-nichan – dijo Mitsuhiko disfrazado de momia, recordando por qué están en Estados Unidos…

Jodie se había comunicado con Shinichi para un caso de un asesino en serie con registro de 16 personas asesinadas. Él aceptó y tomó sus maletas para viajar, pero podía llevar acompañantes y el viaje ya estaba completamente pagado, cortesía del FBI. Y él los invitó, los niños aceptaron alegres, ansiosos para que llegue el día.

-L-Le regalaré los de limón como agradecimiento, es posible que le gusten… - comentó Ayumi tímidamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Buena idea – consideró la momia – yo le daré los de cereza a Shiho- onee-san – el niño también se había ruborizado al igual que su amiga.

Shinichi, se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvieron al igual que Shiho, cuidando de ellos y algunas veces salían a pasear. Después de la despedida de Conan y Haibara, se había creado un vacío en el corazón de los pequeñines, en cual solo Shinichi y Shiho pudieron llenar.

Porque de alguna manera… les recordaban tanto a ellos…

-Pues yo no les daré nada – comenzó a decir la calabaza – estos dulces son solo míos

Mitsuhiko y Ayumi fruncieron el ceño. Aveces, Genta podía llegar a ser algo egoísta al no querer compartir, teniendo así más comida para él. Sucede lo mismo cuando se trata de algas, aunque en este caso eran golosinas.

Pues Genta y dulces siempre van juntos en la misma oración.

-Oh, Genta-Kun tú siempre igual... – murmuró la momia.

La pequeña calabaza decidió ignorar aquello y siguieron caminando en compañía de los demás niños.

La noche era perfecta para ese día, era oscura y con la luna en fase media pareciendo una uña, dándole un toque mágico. Algo fría, pero no era lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a las pequeñas criaturitas.

El simple hecho de caminar en las calles era fantástico, la decoración de las casas eran fabulosas, aunque los clásicos letreros de "Happy Halloween" con gatos negros o fantasmas, nunca faltaron.

Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi conseguían dulces en cada casa que visitaban. Tanto que ya iban por la tercera calabaza por llenar de sus coloridas ganancias. Pasaron su lengua por sus labios, se les hacía agua la boca.

No solo eran ellos, también los demás niños ya deseaban saborear la variedad de dulces que habían obtenido: chocolates, bombones, caramelos, gomitas, paletas, chicles, caramelos y chiclosos… Tenerlos en sus bocas y llenarse de ellos hasta explotar.

Porque entre más dulces, mejor…

La calabaza, muñeca y momia llegaron a una casa. La muñeca tocó el timbre, acto seguido la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de no más de 16 años de cabello castaño y una bufanda roja rodeando su cuello, estaba disfrazada de una gatita negra.

-Denos dulces – ordenó la calabaza con autoridad.

-¿Cuántas veces llevo diciéndolo? Se dice: "Trick or Treak" – explicó Mitsuhiko paciente. Esa era una de las indicaciones que Shinichi le había dicho.

Ayumi estiró sus brazos hacia la muchacha con serena sonrisa, teniendo en brazos una canasta de chocolates. Genta intentaba pronunciar la condenada palabra, algo contrario de Ayumi y Mitsuhiko que pronunciaban la palabra fácilmente.

-Trick or… eso. Eso de truco no suena sabroso, denos los dulces ya – solicitó Genta.

La gatita rió y les depositó con su pata (mano) chocolates en las calabazas de los niños. A lo lejos, la multitud de niños se acercaban.

-Ustedes son los niños más graciosos que he visto – dijo la chica – En especial tú, calabaza- chan – les habló en un acento bastante familiar para ellos. Mientras que Genta se sonrojó con la fresca sonrisa de la muchacha.

-¿Eres japonesa? – preguntó Ayumi emocionada.

-Sí, también ustedes ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! ¡Mi nombre es Ayumi! – se presentó contenta la muñeca.

-El mío es Mitsuhiko, mucho gusto.

-Y yo soy Genta –dijo orgulloso – somos detectives.

-¿Detectives? ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó emocionada.

Los tres niños asintieron.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces deben de ser muy inteligentes al igual que el vampiro de allá atrás – la chica señaló con la mano a un muchacho de cabello azabache que estaba sentado dentro de la casa mirando su celular – Es un amigo mío, es muy inteligente , aunque algo engreído y enojón...– susurró lo último para no ser escuchada por el chico.

-¡Te escuché! – le hizo saber a la chica.

Dejó su celular para acercarse a ellos, al ver que más niños venían.

-Es igual a Shinichi-nichan – dijo Ayumi sorprendida.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó la castaña.

-Es nuestro sensei – respondió la momia.

-Entonces debe ser muy buena persona – consideró – tomen unos extras para sus amigos.

Los niños sonrieron felices, la chica les pareció muy amable.

-¡Gracias! – agradecieron los tres.

-Oye Ayano, deja de platicar y ayúdame con estos demonios – pidió el compañero de la amigable gatita.

-Bueno, nos vemos, consigan muchos dulces y no hagan travesuras – se despidió la chica de bufanda roja al ver que su compañero se molestaba al atender a los niños.

La liga juvenil de detectives siguió su camino, su propósito era tener muchos dulces, tantos que máximo les duraran dos meses. Aunque para Genta durarían dos días.

-¿A qué se refirió con travesuras? –preguntó Ayumi dirigiéndose a Mitsuhiko.

-Según lo que me dijo Shinichi-nichan, cuando las personas no nos dan dulces tenemos que hacer una travesura.

-¿Y de qué consisten? – preguntó ahora Genta.

-De manchar las paredes con pintura de las casa de las personas que no nos dieron dulces, rayas sus autos o lanzar papel higiénico en los tejados. – explicó Mitsuhiko, no lo había querido admitir. Pero de todo, eso era algo que se le hacía terriblemente divertido.

No se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a una casa, se dirigieron hacia ella y tocaron el timbre.

-¡Trick or Treak! – exclamaron los tres. Genta ya había logrado pronunciarlo correctamente.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Aquí no damos dulces! – bramó un adulto de aproximadamente 49 años.

Azotó la puerta contra los niños, Mitsuhiko rápidamente alejo a Ayumi que casi fue lastimada por la puerta.

-Que señor tan amargado – observó Genta molesto.

-Es porque es diabético – oyeron una voz femenina.

Los niños giraron para ver de dónde provenía, una niña de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, vestida de novia fantasma acompañada de un niño de cabello castaño con disfraz de zombi fue quien les habló.

-¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió la calabaza - ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Los dulces son para nosotros no para él!

-¿Cómo lo supieron? – preguntó Mitsuhiko, otra vez el acento se les hizo familiar.

-Eso fue porque venimos antes que ustedes – respondió el zombi.

-Y estamos huyendo de la policía – añadió la novia fantasma.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no lo deben de saber! – le respondió su amigo.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole callar. Incluso a Mitsuhiko y Genta, esa mirada solo la habían visto en una persona y esa era Haibara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hicieron travesuras? – preguntó la muñeca, quien no se inmutó con lo anterior.

-Y muchas – respondió la chica de coletas.

Abrió una bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos, la liga se acercó a ver qué era lo que les mostraba. Aparte de un montón de dulces, variedad de globos llenos de pintura, huevos y papel higiénico se encontraba en la bolsa

-¿Quieren venir? – les ofreció.

La oferta se les hizo bastante tentadora, estaban muy enojados con el anterior señor. Y al pensar que ese no era el único que estaba arruinando el Halloween, su sentido de justicia apareció. Curvaron los labios con malicia.

-Nos unimos – aceptaron los tres.

Ahora, la liga en compañía de dos nuevos niños. Tomaron unos cuantos huevos y globos llenos de pintura y los echaron a la casa, creando una mancha que indudablemente sería muy difícil de limpiar.

-¡A correr! – habló el zombi, tenían que huir antes de que el dueño de la casa se diera cuenta.

Y así fue, los cinco niños corrieron con gran velocidad y se escondieron en unos arbustos grandes de un parque.

-Fue divertido…- admitió la momia agitada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto apenas empieza – dijo la otra niña - ¿Son japoneses cierto? – preguntó.

-Sí, ellos y yo lo somos – respondió Mitsuhiko con su respiración normal.- pensé que éramos los únicos.

-Pues perdón por arruinarles su ilusión – dijo la chica francamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

Los tres niños le dieron aún más parecido a su antigua compañera

-¿Y sus nombres? – preguntó ahora el acompañante de la novia.

-Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi – los presentó la momia, Ayumi asintió mientras que Genta aún recuperaba el aliento.

-Hiyori y Hibiya – se presentaron

-Bien, acabaron las presentaciones –concluyó Hiyori sacando de la misma bolsa una pequeña libreta – Estamos en la zona 3 del nuestro mapa, hay aún dos casas que ensuciar.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso? – preguntó ahora la muñeca.

-Porque no es la primera vez que venimos aquí, las personas que no dan dulces siempre son las mismas. – respondió Hibiya.

Los niños salieron de su escondite y continuaron haciendo travesuras con sus nuevos conocidos. Ir en cada casa, lanzando globos y huevos podridos les de adrenalina. Haciendo mucho más inolvidable su primer Halloween, divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Excelente, está es la última casa, otra vez los dueños son diabéticos. – habló Hiyori leyendo su libreta por última vez en la noche, mientras que Hibiya repartía las municiones.

-Ya no saben que excusa inventar – dijo Genta preparándose para el ataque.

-Te apoyo – le dijo Hibiya colocándose junto a él.

-¿Listos? – preguntó la novia ya lista.

Los otros niños asintieron.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Hiyori.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, en vez de lanzar el contenido en las paredes lo hicieron en la cara del señor.

-¡Malditos mocosos! – gritó histérico - ¡llamaré a la policía!

Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se asuntaron con la declaración. Al contrario de Hibiya y Hiyori que seguían bastante calmados.

-No se preocupen. –les dijo Hiyori por primera vez con tono sereno- lo dice solo para intimidarnos.

Al momento, Hiyori se vio completamente contra decida al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas.

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegaron tan rápido?! - se preguntó Hibiya.

Ninguno de los cinco niños se quedaron para averiguarlo y cada quien tomo su propio camino. Separándose, Hibiya tomó la mano de Hiyori y se la llevó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, como si los persiguiera una manada de zombis hambrientos.

La liga juvenil de detectives también tomó su propio camino.

-¡Por aquí! – les llamó Mitsuhiko, por algún extraño motivo Shinichi le había enseñado muchos atajos para volver a la casa de Jodie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muñeca y la calabaza lo siguieron. Y en menos de lo que se esperaban ya habían llegado. Entraron apresuradamente.

-¡Oh, cool kids! Regresaron – les dio la bienvenida Jodie, quien se había vestido de máquina de chicles. - ¿Qué tal les fue?

Genta alzó el pulgar.

-Al parecer vienen agitados…- apareció Shinichi hablando con tono firme–, no habrán hecho alguna travesura ¿cierto?

Los niños sintieron su corazón se parase por un momento, si Shinichi se enteraba que en realidad si lo habían hecho y la policía estuvo a punto de atraparlos, sin duda se llevarían un gran regaño.

-Emm… Emm… Emm…- tartamudeaba Ayumi - ¿Quieres dulces de limón?

El detective olvidó lo anterior y recibió feliz los dulces.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer Halloween? – preguntó Kazuha acompañada del lobo.

-Divertido, dulce y peligroso – respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres niños.

-¿Lo dicen por los caramelos, bombones y chocolates que obtuvieron? – el detective del Este arqueó una ceja al hacer la pregunta mientras saboreaba los dulces que la muñeca le dio.

Los niños se limitaron asentir, se habían olvidado de aquello. El estómago se les vació y sintieron la enorme necesidad de llenarlo con el dulce manjar que tuvieron hoy.

Porque de eso se trataba la noche de brujas…

* * *

_Bien…_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! __Y les pido nuevamente disculpas, agradezco a las personas que han dado "seguir" y agregado a "Favoritos" Los siete cuervos del pecado ¡Les deseo mucho pan! __Por como veo las cosas… Nos vemos para el próximo mes._

_Ahora a responder sus dulces reviews:_

_**Mary AZ:**__¡Te quitaste la máscara de anónima! ¡Wiiii! ¡Por supuesto! Ese capítulo es memorable, me sonroje bastante cuando vi tu review y se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro… No te preocupes xD, yo también soy muy perver y a mi edad (que no revelare nunca) causa mucho morbo. Si te gustan contenidos así, no te preocupes, tengo mucho y lo bueno es que lo tengo escritos en mi cuaderno. Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Gracias por la review!_

_**Isi: **__Es más claro que el cristal xDD espero que también sean excelentes este y los demás, y me encanto que te haya gustado el Lemon~ ¡Genial tengo una seguidora fiel! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Beto:**__Sinceramente no sé, quizás… ¿8 o 10 meses? Te conozco y sé que te gusto mucho, digo, bastante el lemon 7u7 pervertido~ y el primero también, aunque sé que quisiste golpearme por hacer sufrir a Shiho (como muchos) pero como la quiero mucho, hacerla sufrir es un placer… ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Shihoran:**__ Cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo, cuervo *toma aire* cuervo, cuervo, cuervo y cuervo. Espero que no lo censuren xD (?) Es que con Ia son románticos, pero con Takuma… Ya lo veras 7u7 ahí liberó toda mi perversión, con Conan, Nagisa y Ameko vuelven a ser más tiernos nwn. Me siento orgullosa de que sea la persona que te vuelva adicta al lemon, bueno tal vez no tanto… xDD Espero que te des cuenta de la pequeña aparición de una parejita y personajes que conoces bien en este capítulo (?) nwn ¡gracias mujer! ¡Gracias por tus preciosas reviews!_

_**Sherry Furude: **__Yo tampoco soy fan de esa cosa, de hecho escribirlo me fue bastante incomodo, y nunca en mi vida lo volveré a hacer o moriré de Ébola. Siempre me ha gustado ver a los personajes con diferentes facetas y una Shiho alcohólica me gustó mucho. De hecho, originalmente "Envidia" iba a ser GinxShiho pero… mi ship culposa apareció UvU, así que puede quedar a la imaginación quien era ese hombre (?) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Guest (Personita anónima):**__ Yo tampoco lo pensé, pero mi mente se lleno de rikura 7u7, si te gusto este tipo de contenido… No te preocupes, tendrás más. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Personalmente, nunca creí recibir una review ingles…_

_**Guest (Otra personita anónima): **__Si pudiste traducir "Envidia" espero que también esta repuesta, originalmente si la iba a dejar sola y abandonada como un perrito callejero, pero es mi segunda personaje favorita. Era incapaz, y no la dejo sola, dejo a la imaginación si se queda con Akai nwn Shiho/Ai sin duda tendrá un final feliz, pero no al lado de Kudo._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Pereza

**_¡Ciaossu~! :DDD_**

_Lamento un poco la tardanza con la actualización, pero estaba antes en época de exámenes y los maestros parecían terroristas D: y entre otras cosas más. __¡Gracias a todos por sus review! ;u; __Ya estamos en la temporada navideña, así que esperen mis shots o drabbles dedicados a la época =3_

_Y bien... eso es todo. Espero que les agrade este capítulo nwn..._

* * *

**_Pecado:_**Pereza

_**Personajes de DC:**_Kogoro Mouri

_**Rating:**_Para todas las edades :D

_**Disclaimer:**_Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador, **Gosho Aoyama.**

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**"Pereza"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Ya era el maldito colmo! No había tiempo libre. Un caso aquí, un caso allá, con un caso en el camino te encontraras. ¡Él solo quería sentarse a beber sus latas de cerveza en total tranquilidad!, pero no.

Echó un vistazo a su escritorio; dos enormes montañas le esperaban. Suspiró largamente, era definitivo, ese día iba a ser largo.

—Qué flojera…— murmuró.

Tomó una de las hojas y la comenzó a leer, era uno de esos tantos casos que había resuelto, pero que nunca recordaba cómo rayos lo hizo. Solo un ligero piquete en su cuello y… todo se volvía oscuridad. Pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, ¿para qué hacerlo? El mundo lo adoraba, tenía fans en cada rincón y aquella fama le gustaba demasiado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo, todo tiene su lado negativo, ser detective famoso implica: trabajo. Él y aquella palabra… ¡cuánto la detestaba! A cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, eran archienemigos. Quitó su vista del escritorio y la posó en su oficina, suspiró aliviado, al menos se mantenía limpia y ordenada gracias a su hija. Que en esos momentos se encontraba comprando los adornos navideños, en compañía del mocoso detective.

Olvidándose de lo anterior, miraba por la ventana, empezaba a nevar y el frio aumentaba.

Agarró su taza, bebiendo un poco de su café caliente. El frio le daba aun más flojera de la que tenía, con eso la temperatura le daban ganas de ir a su calientita cama y dormir.

¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo antes? El trabajo se le juntó y sentía el mal presentimiento que no terminaría en un día. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la boca, al recordar que Ran le había estado recordando lo anterior, pero él le respondía: "mañana" o un "más al rato" y volvía a mirar el programa de su idolatrada Yoko.

Gimió con sufrimiento y chocó su frente con el escritorio. ¡Todo era culpa de esos condenados casos! , aunque debía admitir que ahora eran menos que antes. Cuando el niñato de gafas estaba con él, los casos parecían caer del cielo o sucedían de manera mágica. Agradecía a los dioses de todas las religiones que ese niño haya vuelto con sus padres. Su trabajo disminuyo notablemente, pero de todas formas seguía siendo demasiado.

— ¡Nya~!— oyó a Goro-chan.

¡Se había olvidado! Eri le encargo que cuidara a ese grisáceo gato. Otro trabajo más añadido a su, ya larga lista.

Suspiró, solo aceptó porque ella se lo pidió. Sinceramente, quería aun con desesperación a su mujer, la extrañaba, pero en ese asunto y en los casos. La _pereza_ lo dominaba, impidiéndole hacer algo para retomar su relación con la abogada.

Goro se acercó a su indirecto dueño, dio un salto para llegar a su regazo. Kogoro lo miró curioso, aquel gato parecía tener inteligencia. El grisáceo animal se acurrucó y al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Él no era amante de los animales, pero debía admitir que ese gato desbordaba ternura.

—Recordaba que no te gustaban mucho los animales. —dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, esa voz le era familiar.

Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba. La abogada se encontraba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa decorando su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se incorporó Kogoro, no se esperaba la visita.

—Te dije que te encargaba a Goro-chan sólo dos días.

— ¿Y qué día es hoy?

—El segundo —respondió ella—. Pero veo que está muy cómodo contigo, así voy a esperar que despierte.

El hombre solo asintió, a él también se le hizo extraño aquello. Normalmente Goro-chan no solía ser tan cariñoso col él. Volvió a mirar a su esposa, que ahora yacía sentada en el sofá sacando su ordenador.

— ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Sí y tengo que terminarlo —respondió la abogada—. A comparación de ti, no dejo que el trabajo se me juste — le encaró mirándolo de reojo.

Kogoro se enfadó al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Observó con decisión los papeles que yacían en su escritorio, tragándose toda su _pereza_, comenzó a ordenarlos. No iba a permitir que la abogada le restregara en la cara lo responsable que era ella. Y él, un desobligado que le gustaba rascarse el ombligo. ¡Era flojo, pero tenía límites!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trabajó con empeño.

Sin embargo… no duro por mucho tiempo, cuando terminó volvió a ser el Kogoro Mouri que todos —o al menos algunos— conocían.

Eri guardó su ordenador portátil, Goro ya se había despertado y se encontraba paseando por la oficina. La mujer sonrió e hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, al momento el gato se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña.

— ¡Nya~!

—Bien, es hora de irnos —dijo la abogada colgando su bolsa al hombro y con el brazo libre cargaba a su mascota— Kogoro…—le llamó.

— ¿Hmm...?

—Feliz navidad. —al decir esto, abrió la puerta y se retiró sin mirarlo. Dejando a un Kogoro anonado.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Ella lo había dicho? Fuera real o no, él esbozó una sonrisa por un largo tiempo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo devolvió a la realidad. Al girarse se encontró con Takagi y Sato en compañía de su aprendiz: Tooru Amuro.

—Tiene visitas Mouri-sensei.—le informó el moreno dirigiéndose al detective durmiente.

—Si… ya veo…—susurró con cierto desdén.

Ver a los inspectores siempre, siempre, siempre significaba solo una cosa: trabajo. Ellos eran como gatos negros, su presencia era mala noticia.

—Señor Mouri —empezó a hablar Sato mientras que el otro policía sonreía nervioso—. Comprendemos que debe de estar cansado e agitado con todo esto pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —le instó ir al grano.

—Le trajimos más casos. —contestó Takagi, más nervioso que hace unos instantes.

Kogoro frunció el ceño, forzó una sonrisa amigable en la cual parecía más una siniestra y dijo:

—Debe ser broma, ¿verdad? —rogaba mentalmente que lo fuera.

—No lo es —intervinó Amuro colocando en el escritorio del hombre, los papeleos—. Aquí están.

El ex detective durmiente abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos esferas navideñas, eran más casos que los que había ordenado.

—P-Pero es navidad…—intentó buscar razón—. Se supone que es la época en la que todos se quieren, ¿por qué hay tantos asesinatos?

Los otros tres presentes se encogieron de hombros.

—Se supone —admitió Sato—, pero por alguna extraña razón, hay más asesinatos en esta época que en las demás.

No muy convencido, volteó a ver al compañero de la oficial, éste asintió. Después miró a su aprendiz.

—Yoko también lo dijo. — comentó el rubio.

—Entonces es cierto. —concluyó Kogoro de inmediato.

Los oficiales de policía sonrieron aliviados.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos. —anunció Wataru.

— ¿Tan rápido? —se sorprendió el detective privado.

—Nosotros también tenemos trabajo. —le respondió Miwako.

—Ran-chan nos llamó y dijo que ocurrió un asesinato en una juguetería —informó el otro policía—. Nos dirigiremos allá.

— ¡Nos vemos, señor Mouri! —se despidieron ambos policías.

Y se fueron…

El detective privado observó detenidamente las nuevas torres de papel, eran enormes. Golpeó su frente contra el escritorio varias veces. Cuando quería descansar el trabajo llegaba de forma mágica. Amuro lo miró, la escena era cómica y rió en voz baja.

— ¿Quiere ayuda, Mouri-sensei?

—Por favor…

Él y el trabajo eran enemigos eternos… ¡¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?! Amaba los tiempos libres, en los que podía relajarse bebiendo cerveza sin ningún problema, relajándose y dormir durante horas. Sin hacer nada y holgazanear todo el día… Porque él y la pereza eran amigos.

* * *

_Bien... Ahora responderé reviews aquí nwn_

_**Shihoran**_: _Seeeh, vampiro y hombre lobo, ¿qué otros disfraces más sexys para Shinichi y Heiji? xD Es que aunque no sea un pastel de limon, el dulce es sabor limón y de igual forma le ha de gustar ¿no? o3o. Hue, hue, hue, solo te diste cuenta de Hiyori y Hibiya =w=. De todas formas un sueño loco que tengo es hacer un crossover entre KP y MC ¿idea loca? xD ¡Me hace feliz haber alegrado tu día! Ese es mi trabajo (?). Te juro que también me sorprendió que se volviera peligroso con ellos. ¡Sí! Yo me reí al imaginar a Jodie como maquina de chicles, se veía graciosa y dulce (?). Hahaha, nunca escribiré nada de Conan e Ai juntos o moriré de ebola. Quise hacer que Hibiya y Hiyori fueran algo así como sus remplazos. Seh ;-; después me di cuenta y se sintió feo, tendré en cuenta ese aspecto... ¡Gracias por tu review!_

.

_**One:**__ Me alegra saber que haya sido bueno a pesar de que fue borrado y haya sido escrito otra vez xD. Sí, entretenidas fueron las travesuras de la liga con Hibiya y Hiyori. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

.

_**Illusion of Crystal**_: _No te preocupes por la tardanza, no problem. Gracias, es la primera vez que uso varios personajes y me pone contenta que me haya quedado bien. Comparto tu opinión sobre la liga, a mí me parecen solo personajes de relleno sin valía. ¡No, no, no! ¡Para nada! xD Ellos son se total propiedad de **Jin (Shinzen no TeKi-P) **creador de Kagerou Proyect. Te la recomiendo, es una saga de canciones interpretada por la más hermosa y linda vocaloid IA, que fue adaptado a anime con el nombre de: Mekaku City Actors. Quise hacer algo como un pequeñín crossover nwn. 7u7, tú me entiendes, Shin como vampiro y ojos rojizos... *fangirlea* ;) Je, pensé que por ser Halloween y los niños son unas bestias en busca de dulces sería un buen tema para Gula OmO pero quizás tengas razón... Espero que te haya gustado este, porque incluso me dio pereza escribir "Pereza" xD . Gracias por todo nwn ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Bueno, muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo, espero sus reviews con mucha emoción. _

_Hasta entonces y Alice les desea una Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo._


	5. Soberbia

_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. __Disculpen por dejar un poco abandonado este fic UwU, pero nuevamente le pondré atención._

_Y les trago malas noticias (?) regreso a la escuela UwU así que ya no podre publicar tanto... pueden bailar felices (?)_

_Bueno, este pecado originalmente iba a ser ShinRan, pero como ellos ya están en lujuria decidí que no, después iba a ser MakoSono pero como fue el cumpleaños de mi fiel lectora y amiga _**_shihoran _**_lo hice HeijixKazuha xDD __La verdad es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, no sé si me quedo bien... No sé, no sé. Pero aquí esta nwn, espero que les agrade..._

* * *

_**Pecado:** Soberbia._

_**Personajes de DC**: Hattori Heiji &amp; **Kazuha Toyama**_

_**Raiting:** Normal, nada raro._

_**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Gosho Aoyama.**_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**"Sober**__**bia"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Existía una cosa que él, Hattori Heiji era consciente con total certeza; y era que indudablemente, Toyama Kazuha era una loca soberbia.

El moreno había conocido a la energética chica de coleta desde la infancia y en esas épocas, ella siempre fue temperamental auto suficiente, llevando la frente en alto ante toda situación y una mirada esmeralda llena de vida. Claro que la primera vez que la conoció fue debajo de un árbol de cerezo, luciendo como un auténtico ángel caído del cielo, cosa que resulto errónea, pues cuando la conoció más a fondo era todo un demonio.

Sonrió divertido al recordar la primera vez que la conoció oficialmente, no se llevó la mejor impresión, de hecho fue la peor que pudiese llevarse. Soltó un suspiro nostálgico, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

[...]

_Como ya era costumbre en la policía de Osaka, cada cuatro años se hacía una fiesta para celebrar todos los casos que se resolvieron con éxito durante ese lapso de tiempo. Una celebración privada en la que solo asistían las familias de los policías._

_El pequeño Hattori de ocho años odiaba esas reuniones, eran tan aburridas, no había niños con los que pudiese jugar y pasar un buen rato con ellos. No, todos parecían robots que no se separaban de sus padres._

_Irritado, se acercó al bolso de su madre, abriéndolo para sacar un libro, podría entretenerse con él mientras transcurría esa tediosa reunión de adultos. Salió del salón para dar un paseo por el amplio y elegante jardín._

_Caminó por unos momentos hasta encontrar una banca frente una fuente que permanecía bastante alejada de esa reunión, era el lugar perfecto…_

_Se sentó en la banca, acomodándose en ella, abriendo el libro donde indicaba el separador, para retomar su lectura. Suspiró aliviado, en ese lugar podría leer en absoluta tranquilidad._

_O al menos, eso creía._

_— ¿Qué lees? — oyó una voz chillona._

_Miró por donde vino esa voz, encontrándose con una niña aproximadamente de su misma edad. Era de piel blanca, unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, su cabello se encontraba atado en una coleta por un listón, que hacia juego con sus orbes y vestido._

_A pesar de ser un niño, un ligero rubor decoró sus mejillas. El niño apuntó con su dedo índice el libro en sus manos._

_—Holmes… ¿eh? — Se mostró interesada, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Quién eres?_

_Heiji la ignoro, estaba concentrado en su lectura._

_La pequeña, al notarlo frunció sus delicadas cejas y boca, lucia como si estuviese en medio de un conflicto por su mueca. Él continuó leyendo, ella apretó los puños. La estaba irritando._

_—Eres Hattori Heiji, ¿verdad? —musitó ella. El mencionado al fin le brindo atención, mirándola de reojo._

_— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió. Él no la conocía, ¿por qué ella sí?_

_Relajo su mueca, cambiándola por una sonrisa complacida, llevó sus manos a su cadera y lo miró triunfante._

_—Simple, la familia Hattori tuvo un varón de piel morena y ojos verdes, he escuchado que ese niño suele jugar al detective, como estás leyendo un libro de Holmes y cumples con las características, eres Hattori Heiji— concluyó ella haciendo su sonrisa más amplia._

_El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabia de él. Creía que era una niña mimada y estúpida como las demás que conocía, notó que era brillante, pero algo nerviosa._

_—Exactamente, soy Heiji. — admitió— ¿Y tú?_

_Lo miró asombrada, no esperaba que le preguntara por ella, sus ojos verdes como los del niño brillaron con alegría._

_—Soy Toyama Kazuha—se presentó haciendo una reverencia con una gracia que el niño no había visto—. Un gusto._

_Heiji puso mala cara y rodó los ojos, esos movimientos eran característicos de las niñas que le desagradaban. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a su lectura._

_—Ah ya veo, mucho gusto. — masculló con desdén._

_Grave error, sucedió algo que no esperaba._

_Todo fue muy rápido, las páginas del libro se acercaban a su cara, cada vez más cerca, más y más hasta chocar con su rostro._

_"¿C-Cómo?"_

_Con la cara roja producida por el golpe, miró a la niña frente a él; respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos abiertos, los dientes y puños apretados. Lo miraba molesta, y le gritó algo que el pequeño Hattori jamás olvidaría. De tal forma que tomó nota mental._

_— ¡Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, ahou!_

[...]

El recuerdo le hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Jamás había conocido a una chica como Kazuha. Una que fuese tan bella, grácil, elegante y a la vez tan orgullosa y fuerte, sobre todo fuerte, que con su aikido podría derrumbar a miles de hombres. Era el vivo retrato de una rosa con espinas. Era verdad que de vez en cuando fuera algo enojona, quizás un poquito paranoica y cuando se trataba de fantasma se asustaba, mostrando su lado débil y vulnerable.

Para Heiji, simplemente perfecta.

De su bolsillo del pantalón, sacó el amuleto que la joven Toyama le regalo, ese que tenía el propósito de protegerlo y… vaya que si lo había salvado en algunas ocasiones, lo observó unos momentos mientras la imagen de Kazuha llegó a su mente, no obstante, ahora tenía que reconocerlo, aunque fuese hermosa y grácil… Estaba loca. Loca como toda una cabra o quizás más, no sabía cómo él y Ran podían aguantarla.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora lo devolvió a la realidad, echo un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose con Kazuha.

La saludó con un ademán, pero, el saludo no fue respondido y lo único que recibió fue un fuerte y claro "jump" de parte de ella, volteó el rostro hacia un costado y se marchó con una de sus amigas.

Heiji sonrió disimuladamente, al parecer Kazuha continuaba enfadada con él, por haberla dejado plantada en su anterior cita. Él no tuvo la culpa, la tuvo el cadáver que cayó del cielo mientras caminaba directo a su encuentro con la joven Toyama.

Suspiró, tendría que ir a disculparse, pero lo haría después, ya que disfrutaba verla enfadada y en ese estado era cuando más arrogante se comportaba.

Para Hattori Heiji, ella era perfecta. Estaba enamorado de una loca orgullosa. Rió suavemente, Kazuha lo exasperaba, lo preocupaba, lo enfurecía y lo alegraba.

Pero era una autentica soberbia…

* * *

_Bien~_

_¡Gracias por leer! __Espero que les haya gustado..._

_Eso es todo nwn, estoy un poco ocupada para responder sus reviews. Pero las aprecio bastante y me hacen feliz al recibirlas._

_Y como siempre, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores._

_Nos vemos~_


	6. Ira

**_*Alyss toma escoba y trapeador, para limpiar el polvo y telarañas de este fic*_**

_Eh… ¿Hola? Sí, esto es real, no es una ilusión de Kid ni nada. Después de casi un año, vengo a actualizar esta serie de pecados, en la que siempre trató de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Nada más quería pedirles una disculpa a todos por mi falta de responsabilidad. Sé que no tengo vergüenza, pero no había tenido inspiración. Nunca voy a abandonar un fic, tardaré, pero no lo dejaré._

_Además, que éste fic será de mis últimos aportes al fandom, bueno, quizás me aparezca con alguno que otro one-shot. Pero ya no más proyectos largos, o sea, long-fics._

_Aprovecho en decirles que los anteriores pecados, están en proceso de edición, para que estén, por así decirlo "en una versión mejorada" y con mayor calidad nwn_

_¡Espero que disfruten este nuevo pecado y esperen con ansias el siguiente y último!_

_¡Y superamos las 4000 visitas en Los Sietes Cuervos del Pecado! ¡Qué alegría, muchísimas gracias!_

**_Anime:_**Detective Conan.

_**Pecado:**_Ira.

**_Personajes de DC: _**Makoto Kyogoku y **Sonoko Suzuki.**

**_Rating: _**Para todas las edades :D

**_Disclaimer: _**Detective Conan y sus personajes, no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama. A excepción de un personaje que, sólo él, me pertenece.

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

"_**Ira"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¡Mal, todo esto está muy mal! —se quejaba a gritos la mejor amiga de Ran; Sonoko Suzuki, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sacudir sus cabellos en señal de notable frustración—. ¡Pésimo!

—Pe-pero señorita…—un temeroso joven, temblaba con los gritos que oía. Era su primer día de trabajo en la corporación Suzuki. Desgraciadamente, la labor que se le fue asignada, fue la de ser el empleado personal de la castaña, quien estaba acompañada de su novio.

— ¡No hay excusas! —lo interrumpió de forma brusca— ¡No muestres tu inepta cara hasta que me prepares un buen pastel! —sentenció con firmeza. Hacia un gesto de desagrado al recordar el sabor, en extremo dulce, del erróneo aperitivo—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate!

— ¡S-Sí! — ¡Ojala hubiera sabido antes que iba a tratar con esa infantil chica! Había estudiado contaduría, no gastronomía. Cómo si fuese a preparar un buenísimo pastel al segundo intento. Sí, el primero también resulto un error. ¿Ella era así de enojona y mandona siempre? Qué horror. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al novio de Sonoko, ¿cómo carajos lograba aguantarla?

Ni idea, la verdad. La mente del muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, no veía la lógica.

Quizás era masoquista.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, pues la pareja del chico de piel morena lo seguía mirando, casi matándolo con la vista para que se fuera, terminó por hacerlo. Yéndose a la cocina a preparar lo que Suzuki solicitaba.

Suspiró con resignación, rogaba por hacerlo bien.

Una vez el muchacho de traje negro se retiró, motivo por el que mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido, hasta asegurarse que ya se había ido, relajó su expresión. Convirtiéndose en la habitual. Makoto, al verla ahora, rió con suavidad. Sonoko, al escucharlo, menguó su molestia y se ruborizó como niña pequeña.

— ¿P-pasa algo? —preguntó tímida, incapaz de enlazar miradas con él.

Qué abrupto cambio, la verdad. La sonrisa del karateka se hizo cada vez más amplia. Ese lado de Sonoko, sólo él la podía contemplar. Una faceta exclusiva. La Suzuki enfurecida de anteriores momentos, desapareció por completo, al estar a solas con su pareja.

—Nada en especial. —musitó con sinceridad, alzando un poco más los bordes de sus labios. El rostro alegre que exhibió el moreno, ocasionó que el corazón de la chica palpitara.

Si algún conocido, a excepción de Makoto y Ran, no la reconocería si la vieran así. Y era normal. Después de todo, la gran parte de las personas, conocían a la irritante, egocéntrica y escandalosa Suzuki. Además de demostrar cada vez que tenía oportunidad, su genuino y leal _fangirlismo_ que le dedicaba a Kaito Kid.

Sí, esa era la faceta que el resto conocía. Sólo sus personas más cercanas; su mejor amiga y novio, conocían todas y cada una, sobre todo, la auténtica.

Y si a ambos se les cuestionara, cuál fuese el mayor defecto de la chica de abundante riqueza, sin cavidad de dudas, responderían al unísono: su incapacidad de mantenerse calmada, cayendo irremediablemente en la _ira_, por cualquier cosa, desde las que las ameritan… hasta las insólitas.

Como el sabor muy dulce de un pastel.

Es más, existían las veces que hasta ellos eran víctimas del mal humor de la castaña. Ran permanecía estable cuando eso ocurría, aunque Makoto juraba que gritaba internamente en exasperación. Por esa razón, la karateka se veía afectada, y Kudo tenía que esquivar una que otra patada la cual, amenazaba con dejarlo en K.O.

_Porque la ira es contagiosa._

Si existiera un premio a la persona más tolerante y paciente del mundo, sin lugar a dudas, el merecedor de ese reconocimiento, sería Makoto Kyogoku. Por mostrarse sereno ante el carácter de su novia, Sonoko Suzuki. Quien estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza o retirarle algunos dientes, a cualquiera que la hiciera enfadar.

Pobre, pobre mayordomo, él era el más cercano a sufrir algo parecido. Kyogoku también quería que saliera bien el postre.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —la voz de su pareja, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sonaba insatisfecha por la respuesta que él le dio. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, por ejemplo el fanático de Holmes, éste recibiría un exclamo de furia.

Cuando trató de responder, se vio interrumpido por el aviso de llegada del anterior mayordomo principiante. El rostro de finas facciones de Sonoko, se desfiguro a uno que transmitía pleno enojo.

— ¿¡Qué esperas a traerlo!? — asustado y apresurado, el chico le entregó el pastelito que, esperaba, fuese del agrado de la Suzuki.

Ésta última tomó la diminuta cuchara de diseño elegante, que yacía al lado del plato. Con lentitud, partió un pedazo. Makoto notó que ella se divertía con ver la ansiedad del otro chico. Quizá como venganza por el sabor en extremo dulce, del anterior aperitivo.

—Se-señorita… pruébelo. Por favor…—pidió con timidez. La serenidad de la nombrada, le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¡No me apresures! —gritó luego de refunfuñar. Para más tarde, finalmente, probar un bocado.

Tanto Makoto como el muchacho de cabellera dorada, aguantaron el aliento a la espera de una valoración por parte de la joven. En especial positivas, el rubio no quería oír más gritos. Sus suplicas fueron oídas. Sonoko se lamió los labios, y sonrió.

— ¡Buen trabajo, inútil rubio oxigenado! —torció levemente la boca por el insulto, pero nada pudo vencer al alivio que lo consumió en esos momentos.

Observó el rostro de la castaña que, anteriormente sólo lo valoraba como soso y sin gracia. Ahora lo veía reluciente y alegre. Siendo así, menos irritable, quejosa y criticona… Era algo agradable.

Detuvo todo pensamiento, en el instante que sintió una amenaza por cortesía del moreno. ¡Con razón era un campeón de karate! Con miradas de ese tipo… era capaz de aterrorizara sus oponentes, fácilmente.

—Oye. —Sonoko atrajo su atención. Él tardó en responderle, los ojos verdes contrarios, lo incomodaban a gran nivel.

— ¿S-si?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con interés—. Ya que trabajaras para mí, es adecuado que lo sepa.

_«¡Pero si ya se lo había dicho! —_pensó el mayordomo, perplejo. ¿Tan poca atención le ponía? Bueno… cuando se presentó, ella ya estaba de mal humor_—. Qué se le va a hacer…_»

—Hayato Kou. —respondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Y sin esperárselo, ella tomó sus manos en un gesto amigable y casto.

—Un gusto conocerte. —Sonoko alzó las comisuras de sus labios, demostrando una sonrisa brillante.

Si su jefa no estaba gritándole enfurecida… sonriendo de esa forma, podría ser… linda.

Un escalofrío que, viajó por su columna vertebral, activó sus instintos de supervivencia. Palideció un poco y miró hacia el lugar del karateka. Éste parecía ahuyentarlo con la mirada, Kou se sintió como un pequeño chihuahua intimidado por un tigre. No aguantó, y sin decir una palabra más, terminó saliendo de ahí. O mejor dicho, huyo por su vida.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —cuestiono con inocencia la fémina, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Confusa por la huida que dio su ayudante.

—No lo sé. — Makoto mintió y se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, no podía dar quejas hacia la ira que poseía Suzuki. Él también la tenía. Sin embargo, existía la diferencia de que el moreno, la sacaba a relucir cuando alguien quería dañar a la castaña, o demostraba cierta atracción. Él había luchado por ella, protegiéndola de todo peligro. Sin importarle que aquello, le conllevara a herirse. Inclusive, estuvo más que dispuesto cuando se enfrentó contra Kid.

_Makoto anhelaba ser el __único__ en el corazón de Sonoko._

Sin prestarle más atención, olvidó el asunto y se concentró en consumir el pastelillo que el otro varón le preparó. En cuestión de instantes, una exclamación que denotaba sorpresa se escapó de su boca.

— ¡Olvidé decirle que preparara uno para ti! —se palmeó la frente, lamentándose. Había pensado sólo en sí misma—. Voy a pedírselo —hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Makoto la detuvo al agarrarla por la muñeca.

—No lo necesito, pues te tengo a ti. —con esa declaración, una duda se alzó en ella. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? En el momento siguiente, ese misterio fue respondido. Los labios de su pareja, contactaron los suyos. Contenta y complacida, respondió la acción.

Porque para el mundo, Sonoko Suzuki era la muchacha heredera de una gran fortuna; para algunos, era caprichosa y escandalosa, irritable; para otros, se trataba de un chihuahua malhumorado… pero, para Makoto Kyogoku, se trataba del amor de su vida.

* * *

_Realmente me parece triste, pero al mismo tiempo gracioso, que el ship del MakoSono sea la más infravalorada en el fandom. Después del SaguAka, claro. Pero, de hecho, el MakoSono, quieran o no, es la pareja más canon en todo el universo de Gosho. ¿Motivo? Ellos sí son pareja. Aunque claro, ya están las evidentes que lo serán, mas falta aún mucho_

_¡Hora de responder reviews~!_

_Shihoran: Aww, gracias :3 Me alegra que te gustase. Heiji es tu amado husbando, junto con Mika. Y claro, son tuyos… aunque Mika también me gusta. Pero tengo a Saruhiko, y él es la personificación de la perfección (envidiando de por vida a Misaki). Y con él soy feliz. Así que quédate con ellos dos. Lo sé, yo también, aunque ya no hablemos tanto por la diferencia de horarios y mi rutina agitada. Eres la mejor BD_

_Artemisia: Cuando vi tu review, me sonrojé como no tienes idea. Palabras como las tuyas son las que me hacen tener autoestima y saber que, lo que escribo, le gusta a la gente. Motivándome a continuar escribiendo. Por eso, continúe con esta saga. No la iba a dejar. Y bueno, gracias por leer._

_Illusion of Crystal: Oh, mil perdones para ti, en verdad. Jamás dejare abandonado un fic. Kazuha me encanta, su dinámica con Heiji me resulta carismática y cómica. Perfectos para ese pecado. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo SR también, porque Shin es bastante soberbio y egocéntrico, y Ran aguantándolo XD pero me gusto más con el KazuHei. A Sonoko, en compañía de Makoto y Kou, los deje para este pecado. Eres mi lectora favorita, reviews como las tuyas son las mejores. La pereza es la pereza y Kogoro es Kogoro (?) Gracias por leer, y disculpa la tardanza._

_SilverBullet: Ese fic fue y es horrendo con toda la expresión de la palabra. Haber visto tu review fue una grata sorpresa. Ayyy, ¡me sonrojas! Escribir esa parte me emociono y me hizo fangirlear. También es mi favorita. Mis feels por el SR eran intensos en aquel entonces. Gracias por leer._

_anonimadoragomitas: AWWWW. CALLA QUE ME SONROJO. Pues sí que me dedicare al lemon, pero no al hetero XDD bueno… quizás sí, pero hacerlo es muy vergonzoso XD Ayyyy, muchísimas gracias por tenerme así. Amo a las/os lectoras/os así como tú. ¿Segura que eres más pervertida que yo? Gomita, no has visto nada XD Y es lemons :3 Gracias por leer._

_RanKudoi: Exactamente, pero si Shiho no está con Shinichi (me surgió el placer culposo, no me juzgues) la veo con Akai o… CON HIGO. Ohh, cuando yo escribía ese one-shot, estaba súper avergonzada. Aunque ya no hare lemons ShinRan, lo siento XD A no ser que sean… Me callo. El yaoi me ha dominado por completo :"D Y me gusta mucho imaginar a Ran como chico, no sé, me agrada. Gracias por leer._

_Y bien, eso es todo por ahora. Hoy es un día especial, y a quien sepa el porqué, recibirá un premio (?) Bueno, realmente no, de hecho, lo pensaba publicar como mi aniversario de ficker, pero no pude. Asi que no hay premio c8 En fin, si gustan, los invito a visitar mi facebook para estar informados sobre mis fics uwu/_

_Espero que les haya gustado nwn_

_¿Qué merezco? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Zanahorias? ¿Una cachetada? ¿Algo? ;u;_

¡Ciao~!


End file.
